Love Is An Art
by lexlovesya
Summary: Freya is looking for someone to replace the missing piece of her heart that was ripped away with the loss of her brother. Kaoru is beginning to understand that there's more to life than just Hikaru and his happiness. Maybe they can both find what they're looking for and more. Only one way to find out! Collaboration with MrsAnimeNerd.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone, here's another story by me, Lex! Welcome to Love Is An Art! This story is a collaboration between me and MrsAnimeNerd about her OC Freya! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any songs used at any point in this story. They belong to their respective owners.**

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Chapter 1: Chance Encounters_

"Guys, get OFF of the swings! You're scaring the children!" Haruhi yelled Hikaru and Kaoru, a group of kids watching the auburn haired twins as they chanted something that sounded to similar to "commoner's playground, commoner's playground!"

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Look at me and Takashi!" Honey called, drawing the girl's attention to the two seniors who were riding on the seesaw. The former's feet never touching the ground while the latter's never left it.

"I don't think they're doing it right." Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their arms around Haruhi as they suddenly appeared next to her.

"Oh Haruhi!" The twins and brunette turned towards the voice of Tamaki, who was sitting in a sandbox with a group of little girls all wearing light blushes. "Why don't you come over here and help Daddy build a sand castle?"

"To think this is how you act without Kyoya-senpai here to control you all." Haruhi sighed, completely ignoring the blonde as the twins left her alone to tease him and she sat down on a nearby bench. The Host Club had decided to visit the park near Haruhi's apartment, but Kyoya was unable to come due to some important family business he had to take care of. In to her words, the Shadow King had left Haruhi to handle the Host Club in a public place all by herself for about two hours already. It wasn't exactly how she'd planned to spend her Sunday.

"Man I'm getting kind of hungry." Hikaru commented as he materialized behind the bench.

"Let's go back to your place and get something to eat Haruhi." Kaoru added as he joined his brother.

"The stew pot you made us last time was really good, huh Takashi?" Honey said from Mori's back as the cousins joined the three first years.

"Yeah, it was great." Mori agreed with a nod.

"I guess I could make you guys a stew pot again." Haruhi placed a finger on her chin in thought. "But we'll have to go to the supermarket for all the ingredients."

"Haruhi! Promise Daddy you won't put any chrysanthemums in in this time!" Tamaki cried as grabbed onto his 'daughter's' shoulders. "Last time all I got were chrysanthemums and I had absolutely no meat!"

"Fine just get off me!" Haruhi yelled, sending the blonde to hide behind a nearby tree. "Let's just get going, alright?"

A few minutes later, the Host Club was on their way out of the park when they thought they heard what sounded like people arguing, then suddenly it stopped and was replaced by singing.

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all

You started messing with my head until I hit a wall

Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known

That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey! 

The friends all exchanged looks, their curiosity getting the better of them as they followed the sound until they reached a spot where three people stood: a guy with his arm around a girl, and another girl who seemed to be singing to them. She stood at about 5'4", with smooth and rich dark brown hair cut in layers that went down to her waist and her bangs were swept to the side. She had deep green eyes and curvy but fit build, and she was wearing a pair of high waisted, black denim shorts, a sleeveless floral patterned crop top, and light brown floral lined combat boots. The Hosts listened as the girl started to sing what sounded like the chorus.

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

"Guys, this seems really personal." Haruhi whispered as she started to back away from the scene. "We should leave before they notice us."

"Haruhi is right men." Tamaki said, following the girl's lead as he too backed up. "We shouldn't get involved in this matter."

"That's unusual." Hikaru started.

"Coming from you Boss." Kaoru finished. As the three began bickering, Honey and Mori walked closer to Haruhi as the small blonde grabbed her hand and looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Can we get cake from the supermarket Haru-chan?"

"I don't see why not Honey-senpai." Haruhi smiled, and just like that the singing girl was momentarily forgotten.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX A Couple Days Later XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"Hey, does everyone hear that?" One of the guests said, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and listen.

"It sounds like… drums." Haruhi pointed out after a moment of quiet.

"Well everyone," Tamaki said as he stood from his seat on the couch between two guests. "Why don't we go and check it out."

Not to far from the clubroom, the Hosts and their guests found a large group of people singing, dancing and playing various instruments while even more people watched.

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring

Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip

Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

Don't stand there watching me, follow me

Show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor

Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)

"Hey Boss, isn't that the girl," Hikaru started.

"We saw in the park," Kaoru continued.

"A few days ago?" They finished together, pointing to the young woman playing the drums. The rest of the club looked to where they were pointing and sure enough it was the same girl, only this time she was wearing the girl's uniform. She seemed to be having a great time as she sung along with everyone else.

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)

Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)

I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)

Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)

"Oh, are you all talking about Miss Oshiro?" Kyoya asked as he looked to where his friends had directed their gaze.

"You know her Kyo-chan?" Honey asked, looking down at the raven haired boy from Mori's shoulder.

"Yes. Our father's are very well acquainted." Kyoya pulled out his notebook and quickly jotted something down.

"And you haven't introduced us?" Tamaki grabbed onto his friend with a look of hurt in his eyes. "Why Kyoya? Are you afraid these good looks will steal her away from you?"

"Of course not, you idiot!" The Shadow King hissed, causing Tamaki to take refuge behind Haruhi. "Miss Oshiro is simply not the type to visit the Host Club."

"What do you mean? The Host Club is a beautiful sanctuary for all ladies, young or old! Rich or poor!" Tamaki cried, going off on a rant that everyone else chose to ignore.

"Now that I think about it…" Hikaru said thoughtfully as he looked back to the girl.

"She looks really familiar." Kaoru finished, also staring at her.

"She should." Haruhi said with a sigh. "She is in our class."

"She is?" The twins, Honey and Tamaki asked simultaneously.

"Why didn't you say anything at the park Haruhi!?" Tamaki cried as he began shaking her shoulders. "Why would you keep such a secret from Daddy!?"

"It wasn't a secret and I didn't say anything because she was obviously in the middle of something that was none of our business." Haruhi replied back icily, sending the Host King into a nearby dark corner.

"If it really bothers you that much Tamaki, I'll introduce you to her after the performance." Kyoya said to the blonde, causing him to jump out of the corner with a small bark. When the group was done, everyone gave a loud cheer and Kyoya led the Hosts to where the girl on the drums was.

"Hey Kyoya, what brings a handsome guy like you to one of my clubs shows?" She greeted as she twirled one of her drumsticks. "Just couldn't wait to see me, huh?"

"Hello Freya," Kyoya responded after a sigh. "Actually I'm here for an entirely different reason, believe it or not."

"Oh Kyoya, there's no need to play coy." Freya sauntered over to him and pulled slightly on his tie. "I can tell by your eyes that you're just crazy about me."

The Shadow King stared at the girl with an unamused look on his face, causing the girl to release him with a laugh.

"Oh relax. You know I'm just messing with you." She released another chuckle as Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation before looking at the group behind him. "Who're your friends?"

"Hello Princess." The Host King bowed regally as he took the girl's hand in his own and placed a light kiss on it. "I am Tamaki Suoh, President of the Host Club. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Oh yes. I've heard of you." Freya said with a role of her eyes. "In fact, I've heard all about your club. It's the only thing most girls in this school seem to talk about. Hey Fujioka."

The girl greeted as she caught sight of the brunette, offering a bright smile and wink.

"If you've heard of us, then why haven't you ever come to visit?" The twins asked, wrapping their arms around Freya and getting real close to her face. "We'd love to have you."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Freya said, pushing them off of her and turning back to her instrument. "I'm not really into that kind of thing. And it's not like you two have ever thought to invite me before."

"Trust me. The farther away you stay from it, the better off you are." Haruhi mumbled as she crossed her arms, earning a giggle from Freya.

"What was that Haruhi?" Kyoya said as he materialized behind her with his notebook and glasses aglare. "You wouldn't be encouraging potential customers from attending our esteemed club, now would you?"

"Hey Fre-chan!" Honey smiled as he grabbed onto the girl's hand and stared up into her deep green eyes. "Why don't you come to the club tomorrow and have some cake with me and Takashi?"

Freya looked up at Mori and then back down at the blonde before finally breaking out into a gentle smile and ruffling his hair.

"Why not?" She said as she looked around the group. "You guys seem pretty interesting anyway."

**So what did you guys think? Please leave a review so that I know! Until next time, enjoy your life!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to the second installment of Love Is An Art! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. **

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Chapter 2: Visiting the Host Club_

**Freya's POV: **"I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" I wave goodbye to the host club as I get into my limo, my eyes glued to the one everyone calls Honey.

_He looks just like Yukine._ I think as we begin to drive away, quickly shaking my head to rid it of the painful thoughts. Instead I allow my mind to wander to the members of the Host Club. _They're all so different from each other, but it seems to blend well. And I guess they wouldn't attract as many girls if they all acted the same._

Sooner than I expected, we arrive at the mansion and I quickly get out and head inside.

"Welcome home Freya-chan!" My maid, Aika, greets as soon as I enter, pulling me into a warm embrace as she rubs her cheek against my face. She's a little shorter than me with dark red, shoulder length hair parted down the middle and pulled back into a neat bun. Her light brown eyes sparkle as she pulls away and adjusts her uniform. "I missed you all day! Do you have to go to school?"

"I really doubt it's an option, Aika." I smile, patting her on the head. Although she's actually a couple years older than me, sometimes I feel like she should still be in middle school.

"How many times must I tell you not to be so informal with Mistress Freya!" The butler, Keiji, scolds as he gently bonks Aika on the head with his fist, earning a whimper from the maid. He's about 5'11" with short, dark brown hair and sharp hazel eyes. Although he looks like a regular 23 year old, I'm fairly certain he has the soul of an 80 year old man.

"Keiji, I keep telling all the servants not to be so formal with me, so stop abusing Aika." I say as I place my hands on my hips.

"Freya-chan..." Aika's eyes begin to water up before she throws her arms around me. "Thank you so much!"

"I don't abuse Aika, she's just a childish crybaby."

"Am not!" Aika sticks her tongue out at him, earning a giggle from me and a small smirk from Keiji.

"My point exactly." Keiji pulls Aika off of me and pinches her cheeks. "I don't care how you act with Freya as long as the Master doesn't see, got it?"

"Owwww... Yes Sir!" Keiji releases her just as my father walks through the door. Both servants stiffen and bow, offering a simultaneous, "Welcome home Master."

"Hello Keiji, Aika. I take it everything is running smoothly." My father is 6 feet tall with thick black hair cut neat and short, and sharp dark brown eyes. He's all business and I'm pretty sure he was born with a briefcase.

"Of course Master. Aika and I were just welcoming Mistress Freya before returning to our duties." Keiji says with a smile that bears an incredible resemblance to a Host. My father nods, and the two leave us alone, Keiji to make sure everything is running properly and Aika to wait for me in my room.

"Has the deed been done?" My father asks once they're gone.

"Yes. I broke up with him a couple days ago." I answer. He nods before giving me a small smile.

"Very good. We'll begin looking for another suitor soon." He says, going upstairs into his study.

_A new suitor huh? _I think, allowing my mind to construct possible dates with a few of my classmates. I get to Haruhi and try to imagine how that would go. He's cute and really nice, definitely not stuck up like most of the kids in Ouran, but for some reason I don't think it would work out between us. With a sigh, I give up on my musings and head upstairs to my room. For once Aika isn't there to bombard me, so I take the opportunity to quickly change into some running clothes to go on a quick jog before dinner.

I manage to leave without any interference, glad for some time to clear my head. I end up going farther out than I normally do, and to my surprise I see someone very familiar.

Haruhi Fujioka is on his way home, arms full of groceries. Wearing a dress. Looking very much like a girl.

He… She?... Haruhi spots me gawking in the middle of the sidewalk, taking a quick look at the dress before releasing a sigh.

"Follow me and I'll explain." She says, leading me to a nearby apartment building.

After we go inside and Haruhi puts all her freshly bought groceries away, she sits down with me and gives me a proper explanation, beginning with how she broke the vase and ending with the increase of her quota from 100 to 1000 requests.

"Alright I understand now and I guess you don't really have much of a choice." I say with a sigh as I take a sip of my tea and try not to feel too much anger towards the brunette. After all, it's not her fault I had a mini thing for girl. I guess that's why I couldn't see us working out.

"Now that you know the truth, you'll probably get dragged into a lot of the club's shenanigans." Haruhi sighs as she pours us some tea.

"Just what should I be expecting tomorrow?" I ask. "I've heard all kinds of rumors but I don't know which ones too believe. Especially since most of them sound extremely exaggerated."

"Believe it or not, but a majority of what you heard is probably true." Haruhi looks exhausted just thinking about it.

"Sounds like it'll be even funner than I expected." I smile as I check my phone for the time. "I would love for you to tell me some stories, but I have to get home now. Maybe you can come over for dinner!"

"Thanks for the invitation, but I need to be here when my dad comes home. Maybe some other time though."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you at school!"

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"Freya! Can you give us a hand?" My mother calls as I pass by her storage room (the woman has so many clothes, she needs a whole room for them.)

"Yes what do you need?" I ask, surprised to see the normally organized room in complete chaos, piles of clothes reaching up to the ceiling almost everywhere.

"Kimiko and I are going through my spring collection and deciding what I should get rid of to make room for the next season and we could use another girl's opinion." My mother smiles. She's about 5'6" with shoulder length soft brown hair piled up on top of her head in an elegant bun, and light blue eyes emphasized by her black eyeliner.

"Kimiko is helping you?" I look around the room, but don't see my older sister anywhere. "Where is she?"

"Oh dear. She must have gotten lost in one of the piles." My mother hums tunelessly with a finger on her chin."The question is which one?"

My cellphone begins ringing and I pull it out of my pocket, not surprised to see Kimiko's number on the screen. With a sigh I answer it, holding the receiver far away from my ear.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She yells, not even waiting for a response. "I'm trapped in last year's dresses and I don't know how much longer I can hold on!"

"She said she's in last year's dresses. Which pile is that?" I ask my mother. She leads me to the mountain of clothes and the two of us begin shoving them aside. Eventually we reach Kimiko, who makes a dramatic show of climbing out of the fabric.

"Thank goodness you saved me!" She weeps, holding onto my shoulders. "I saw my fabulous life flash before my eyes, and I was certain I was lost forever)

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Freya goes to Host Club. !"

Kimiko is about 5'7" with knee length raven colored hair currently braided down the middle of her back, her bangs cutting straight across her forehead just above her crystal blue eyes. Even though she's cleaning out a closet, she's still wearing a flattering, knee length strapless aqua colored dress with matching pumps.

"You could have dug yourself out you know?" I cross my arms, trying not to laugh at the appalled look gracing her features.

"Are you insane? I could have broken a nail!" She then turns to our mother with a whine. "Mother can we please just let the maids do this?"

"Kimiko, you know how protective I am of my collections!" She scolds, earning a pout from her daughter. "Now get back to work! We have until sundown to get this finished!"

The woman scampers off somewhere amongst the mountains of clothes, leaving Kimiko and I to clean up the mess from the last pile by ourselves. We both let out groans before getting to work.

"I saw your club's performance today. You guys did good!" Kimiko says as she tosses aside a pale yellow sundress. "And I saw the Hosts thought you did well too."

"Oh yeah." I smile at her, picking up a bright orange skirt. "Actually, they invited me to the club tomorrow."

"Really? Are you going?"

"Yeah. They seem interesting." Kimiko runs over to me, throwing her arms around me and making us fall amongst the clothes. "What's going on?"

"I'm just so proud! The day has finally come!" She pulls away, revealing tears in her eyes. "You will finally see the beauty of the Host Club! I'm so excited!"

"You're acting like this some right of passage or something." I mumble, wriggling away from her. "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"It's huge! Let's hurry up and finish here so I can help you get ready for tomorrow! The club is so much more enjoyable when you're… prepared."

"Prepared for what!?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Freya! Stop dawdling!" Kimiko frowns as she tries to pull me from music class. "You're going to make us late and then all the good seats will be taken!"

"Hold on! I just need to put my guitar away!" I yank my arm free and run to the instrument, gently placing it in it's case. My fingers linger against the strings for a moment, taking in all the memories the instrument holds before closing the case and pulling the strap over my shoulder. "Alright, let's go."

"Hurry up! I want to sit right next to Tamaki today!" Kimiko takes my hand and practically drags me behind her. We reach the clubroom in almost no time at all and join the group of girls standing excitedly in front of the doors. "Oh before I forget! If Renge comes, just ignore her."

"Who?" I ask, but before Kimiko can respond the doors open with a flash of light as a flurry of rose petals moves towards us and a chorus of voices welcome us. All of the girls rush into the room, Kimiko included, and I find myself standing alone outside. I take a deep breath and walk inside, assessing my surroundings.

Even though the sign outside says music room three, there isn't evidence that instruments were ever in this room. Instead, there a several tables and couches full of girls fawning over the seven members of the club. I see Kimiko managed to get her seat beside Tamaki and she waves to me excitedly. I return the gesture before going to Kyoya, who is currently fangirl-less.

"Hello Freya. I'm glad you could make it today." He greets without looking up from his laptop.

"Hi Kyoya… So what exactly am I supposed to be doing?" I ask, not really able to assess the order of things just by watching.

"Normally our guests pick a host and spend some time with them." Kyoya pulls out a piece of paper before finally looking up at me. "The Hitachiin brothers currently have space available. Would you like to go with them?"

"Why not?" I shrug before going off to join the twins' table. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"You're just in time for the game!" One of the guests squeals as the boy's stand in front of us with a pair of matching green hats on their head.

"Woah! What's with the ugly hats?" I ask, laughing as the glare the two shoot me.

"We'll have you know that these are one of a kind designer hats that our mother brought back to us from Paris." They say simultaneously as they cross their arms and stand on either side of me.

"Designer or not, they are seriously unattractive." I grin, plucking them off of their heads. "Besides, you're way cuter without them." I say with a wink as I give them their hats.

"Fre-chan!" Honey calls to me from his and Mori's tale, waving wildly. "Come have some cake with me!"

"Alright. See you boys later!" I leave the twins and walk over to Honey's table, sitting between him and Mori. "So what's on the menu?"

"Today we're having strawberry cake with vanilla frosting!" Honey smiles while Mori cuts me a slice and places it in front of me.

"Thank you." I smile up at the senior, who just bows his head slightly with a tiny smile.

"Tell us about yourself Fre-chan!" Honey says after he inhales about three slices of the cake. I get over my initial shock and hum to myself in thought.

"Well let's see... I'm fifteen years old and in the same class as Haruhi and the twins. I love to sing and dance, and as you guys saw yesterday, I'm in the Performance Club and I can play the violin, drums and guitar. I'm learning the piano and I'm pretty good at gymnastics if I do say so myself. My best subject is physics, I adore animals and love children! I can't stand liars or cheaters, and my favorite types of music are rock, pop, and country. I also enjoy a little metal." I notice that while I was talking all of the guys ended up gathering around me, and Haruhi, looking indifferent as she serves tea, also seems to be listening. "Oh and Kimiko is my older sister, by the way."

"Yup! It's about time you mentioned me!" Kimiko grins, glued to Tamaki's side. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me!"

"No one could forget about you, Princess." Tamak smiles as he takes my sister's hands, causing her to swoon.

"Oh Tamaki you're so-" Before Kimiko can finish her sentence, the sound of a powerful motor and laughter fills the room as the floor splits and a girl emerges from the ground on a platform.

"Boys you'll never guess the wonderful cosplay Idea your manager Renge has come up with!" She laughs again, stopping when she notices me and narrowing her eyes. "Who the heck is that?" She asks rudely, making me narrow my own eyes as I cross my arms.

"None of your business that's who."

"You dare speak to me like that!?" She hisses. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Honestly, I don't care who you are so why don't you go on back to where you came from!" The two of us glare at each other before Renge pouts and starts to descend.

"Let me know when the trash is gone!" She calls behind her, and Kimiko has to grab onto me to keep me from jumping after her.

"Freya! I told you to ignore her!" She sighs, but she's also glaring at the ground.

"Well she started it!" I grumble. "If she hadn't been rude to me, than I would have been nice."

"We are terribly sorry for our manager's behavior." Tamaki apologizes as he holds white roses out to both of us. "Please, allow us to make amends by coming to our gathering at the beach this weekend."

"The beach?" Kimiko blushes as she turns to me. "Let's go Freya!"

"I do love the beach." I smile. "And you guys are pretty cool. I think I'd like to get to know you more, so okay! Let's go to the beach!"


End file.
